


Everybody lives !

by Milo_Blackbird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Blackbird/pseuds/Milo_Blackbird
Summary: Parce qu'Endgame m'a trop fait pleuré, j'ai réécrit la fin à ma façon, pour que, juste pour cette fois, tout le monde vive !// Ceci est une copie d'un de mes livres sur Wattpad, mais je n'en admettait aucune autre copie sans mon accord. Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, Marvel comme Doctor Who. Supportez les oeuvres originales, vous ne le regretterez pas !
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Everybody lives !

La bataille finale faisait rage et les Avengers se battaient pour garder le gant aux pierres d'infinités. Mais soudain, Thanos, le titan violet parfum génocide et poussière de cendre récupéra le gantelet, au grand dam de tout le monde qui l'attaqua, avec plus ou moins de succès. Alors que tout semblait perdu, il y eu un bruit reconnaissable entre mille pour une oreille attentive.

Et là, au milieu du champ de bataille, une cabine téléphonique de police anglaise et bleue se matérialisa. Plus personne ne bougea, pas même Thanos.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, aux cheveux brun et courts, portant une chemise et un nœud papillon en sortit.  
Il comprit aussitôt la situation et déclara bien fort :

\- Bonjour Thanos, je suis l'Espérance, et je vous signale que vous étiez sur le point de vous attaquer à une planète de catégorie 5 ! Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, la Terre, qu'elle quelle soit, quand qu'elle soit, est protégée, que ce soit par le Docteur, par-moi-même ou par d'autres d'ailleurs.  
Votre claquement de doigt il y a cinq ans - enfin, pour moi c'était il y a une minute mais bref - a été si puissant qu'il s'est ressenti dans au moins trois dimension parallèle ! Bonjour les dégâts ! On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui passez derrière pour tout remettre dans l'ordre et pour tout réparer !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : Donnez moi le gant, et je serais peut-être clément.

\- Jamais ! répondit le Titan fou

\- Qui es tu gamin ? demanda Iron man dans son armure robotique rouge et doré

\- Plus tard les questions la boîte de conserve ! Je suis occupé là !

Soudain, le garçon sortit un drôle d'objet long et argenté de sa poche et le passa de haut en bas sur le titan puis regarda les résultats en hochant la tête pendant que le combat reprenait comme si personne ne l'avais coupé.

\- Je suis inévitable ! déclara Thanos, sûr de lui.

\- Bonjour Inévitable, je suis Espérance ! répliqua le jeune homme en se jetant sur son bras, bien qu'il se fit repousser violemment.

Le titan sourit alors d'un sourire carnassier qui faisait froid dans le dos, et il claqua des doigts.

SCLAP !

Le claquement de doigt résonna sur le champs de bataille.

Mais il ne se passa rien.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches Titan Thanos ? demanda le jeune garçon en montrant les pierres d'Infinité qu'ils tenait dans sa main.

Alors que Thanos se jetait sur lui, le garçon avala les pierres le faisant un instant devenir multicolore, sous le cri de rage du Titan.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

\- Vous auriez pas un verre d'eau ? La pierre d'espace passe mal ! plaisanta le brun, tout rouge.

Si ils n'avaient pas été au milieu d'un champ de bataille, ça aurait sans doute été drôle, mais ils y était et un gamin venait d'ingérer les pierres les plus puissantes de l'Univers. Il tenait à peine debout mais utilisa ses dernières forces pour claquer des doigts, ce qui fit disparaître toute l'armée ennemie petit à petit.

Pendant que les assaillants étaient réduits en cendre, le jeune garçon demanda à tout le monde de s'écarte de lui et se força à se relever, malgré la douleur que ça lui causait.

\- Restez pas là, ça va péter, et vous pourrez pas y survivre !

\- Et toi alors ?

\- L'espoir ne meurt jamais ! Allons-y !

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha la tête en arrière en hurlant, tandis que les extrémités de son corps devenaient des colonnes d'energies lumineuses orangés.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Les autres auraient bien voulu l'aider, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher sans risquer d'être blessé.

Soudain, il bascula en arrière, et quand il se redressa, ce n'était plus le même. Ou devrait je dire la même ?  
En effet, c'était désormais une fille aux cheveux blond vénitien frisés mi-longs, avec une coupe au carré. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'inspecta, vérifiant ainsi qu'elle avait touts ses doigts, ses jambes, ses mains, ses oreilles, son nez, ses yeux, et enfin ses cheveux.

\- Yes ! cria t-elle victorieuse. Je suis presque roux cette fois ! Papa va être méga jaloux !

Elle poussa tout à coup un cri suraiguë.

\- Aaah ! C'est quoi cette voix ?! Je suis une fille maintenant ?! Je suis une fille ?! Mais c'est une catastrophe !!! 

Elle prit un moment de reflexion, avant de se tourner vers les adultes médusés.

\- Enfin quoi que. Dites, je suis jolie ou pas ?

En face, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.  
Et c'était bien normal.  
Comment auriez vous réagit à leur place si, au milieu de la plus grande bataille de l'Univers un gamin débarquait dans une cabine téléphonique de police anglaise pour ensuite littéralement réduire en cendres l'équipe adverse, avant d'exploser et de se relever comme si de rien était en fille ?

\- Vous êtes tous mort ? Hé oh ! Allô la Terre ! Je suis pas un Ange Pleureur, vous pouvez clignez des yeux !

Cette réplique sembla les faire sortir de leur torpeur et le cul de l'Amérique... Pardon, je veux dire Captain America demanda alors :

-Qui es tu petite ?

\- Hé ho respecte moi steuplé, je suis pas si jeune que j'en ai l'air !

\- Moi non plus.

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- 105 ans, et toi ?

\- Ah ah ! J'vous bat de deux ans ! J'ai 107 ans !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Impossible !

\- Et si c'est possible !  
Enfin, tout dépends évidemment de comment on compte, parce que, selon le système solaire d'Apoulika, j'aurais en fait 903 ans, tandis que dans celui d'Oxébémaj, je n'en aurais que 56. Mais si on se base sur le système d'Ardéldamak, alors je n'ai que douze ans et trois quart. Enfin, tout est relatif comme on dit.

En parlant de ça, vous m'excuserez, mais Sexy est une grosse rapporteuse, et donc je vais devoir la soudoyer pendant tout le voyage du retour pour pas qu'elle balance tout à mes parents. Enfin, ma mère trouverait probablement ça très drôle.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qui es tu ?

\- Vous vous faites sourd mon vieux, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : Je suis l'Espérance, l'Espoir, Hope, Hoffnung, Håber, Håper, Esperanza, Dagaz, Lootus, Toivo, Gobeithio, Ελπίδα, 希望, Надеюсь, האָפענונג, الامل, מקווהᛞ, מקווה, . ... .--. --- .. .-. , déclinez ça dans la langue que vous voulez, le résultat est toujours plus ou moins le même.

Sur ce, bonne vie à tous cher voisin de la dimension d'à côté ! Et z'êtes prié d'arrêter de faire péter votre Univers, ça se répercute aussi sur les dimensions parallèle ! Restons en bons terme et j'espère ne jamais vous revoir !

Ah et au fait ! N'ayez plus peur des claquement de doigts ! conclut-elle en claquant soudainement des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de guérir tout les blessés, de refleurir la plaine et d'en faire un lieu charmant, ainsi que d'ouvrir les portes du TARDIS.

\- Faudra que je règle ça en rentrant tiens. Enfin bref, hasta la vista Earth-616 ! Et n'oubliez pas de respirez ! C'est utile à la vie ! Je me charge de ramener les pierres au bon endroit au bon moment ! 

Et elle claqua la porte du TARDIS qui se disparut doucement dans un son très reconnaissable lui aussi.

\- Allons-y ! cria t-elle comme un cri de guerre.

Un instant plus tard cependant, elle revient en demandant :

\- J'aurais pas oublié mon tournevis sonique par là ? Ah si, le voilà, merci, salut ! Au fait, les nœuds papillons, c'est cool, retenez bien ça !

Et elle partit pour de bon cette fois, ramenant toutes les pierres à leurs places avant de retourner dans son Univers, laissant les Avengers et toutes les personnes sur le champs de bataille bouches bée, n'ayant pour la plupart pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Moi non plus je n'ai rien compris !

Mais l'espoir nous a tous sauvés, et pour une fois, juste cette fois, tout le monde vit !


End file.
